This application requests support for the Proteomics Resource, which plays an essential role in Consortium peer reviewed research. Services provided include sample preparation for mass spectrometric analysis, MALDI mass analysis, LC ESI mass and tandem mass analysis, and peptide synthesis. In addition, the resource provides storage and management of large data sets.